A Través de la Medianoche
by dxrkpxrxdise
Summary: Harry Potter, desde pequeño, es educado para ser él esposo perfecto de Draco Malfoy. Y es inevitable no enamorarse, y también odiar en el proceso a aquellos que creía ser sus aliados. MPREG
1. chapter 1

_N/A: Este es AU (Universo Alterno), Harry y Draco tienen una diferencia de edad de tres años, la historia contiene SlowBuild, ya que ellos no se enamoran de la noche a la mañana. Y, por suspuesto, esta historia es de Rating T por lenguaje, violencia y otras cosas más que se desarrollarán en el transcurso de la historia._ _¡Espero y les guste mucho!_

 _(Atte: Esto es una especie de Prólogo)_

 **Prólogo**

En su cumpleaños número once, todo cambia. Esa noche, mientras espera a que sean las doce para desearse a si mismo _Feliz Cumpleaños,_ se escucha un ruido en la puerta del armario.

Curioso, la abre cuidadosamente, tratando de no hacer ni un ruido, y esta, al abrirse por completo, no hay nadie quien lo espere detrás de ella. Está oscuro, y el único ruido existente, son los ronquidos de su tío, algo lejanos.

"Quizá fue una imaginación mía" mumura en voz baja, volviendo a cerrar la puerta.

Observa de nuevo el pequeño reloj que tomó de Dudley, y este ya marcaba las _11:59._ Su deseo era algo de cariño y afecto, y tal vez un poco de pastel, y risas, y mucha más alegría. En cambio, solo recibiría uno que otra burla de parte de su tío, su tía le miraría con horror e indiferencia y por último, Dudley le ignoraría o le lanzaría una indirecta ofensiva.

El reloj marca las _12:00_ cuando vuelve a mirarlo, y Harry sonríe, agradecido de tener un año más de vida. Pero, otro año más de desgracias.

¿O no?

La puerta de nuevo emite un sonido, algo ahogado, _alguien_ esta detrás de la puerta, Harry puede distinguir una sombra. Esta vez la abre rápidamente, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, alguien le agarra con algo de cuidado, pero igual se siente incómodo. La persona es algo grande, puede distinguirlo por los brazos anchos.

"Feliz cumpleaños, Harry" _ese_ alguien le felicita. "descuida, mejor te bajo antes de que te haga daño".

El hombre le deja en el suelo, Harry puede ver al _gigante_ mucho mejor, ignorando la oscuridad en la que estaban.

"¿Quien...eres?" pregunta, sus dedos revolotean con nerviosismo.

El gigante sonríe a través de la barba.

"Soy Rubeus Hagrid, y vine para llevarte a un lugar mejor"

"¿Lugar mejor?"

El dedo de Hagrid señala toda la casa, "estoy seguro de que aquí no te tratan del todo bien, ¿o me equivoco?"

Harry se muerde los labios, sus ojos son muy grandes, el color esmeralda brilla con curiosidad.

"¿Irme, de aquí, a un lugar mejor?"

"Harry, ¿conoces la magia?"

"¿Magia? eso solo...ocurre en los cuentos de hadas, ¿verdad?"

El gigante ríe, y empieza a caminar a la salida.

"¿Quieres venir conmigo y conocer tu verdadero mundo o quedarte aquí para siempre?"

Y, sintiendo un poco de culpabilidad por dejar a su _familia,_ se va con Hagrid, esperando llegar a conocer ese mundo que él gigante le ha prometido enseñarle.

Su cumpleaños número once se estaba convirtiendo en algo fantástico.

 **¿Reviews?**

 **(Aquí ya es muy de noche, perdonen cualquier error ortográfico o alguna incoherencia)**


	2. Capítulo uno

**Aviso: Harry Potter lamentablemente no me pertenece, todo el crédito se lo lleva la maravillosa de J.K Rowling, gracias a ella pude encontrar las tres ships de mi vida: Drarry, Scorbus y Ronmione(?)**

*

 _Capítulo uno._

Malfoy Manor tenía un aspecto fantasmal y oscuro. O era así como lo recordaba Rubeus Hagrid.

Harry Potter caminaba a pasos lentos, admirando la mansión, con el entrecejo fruncido. Se suponía que iba a ser llevado a un lugar mejor, no a una casa _embrujada_.

"¿H-hagrid? ¿es aquí?" pregunta, sus ojos verdes brillan por la incertidumbre.

"Eh, sí, pequeño Harry" murmura, rascándose la barba.

Potter tiene que hacer todo lo posible para que en su rostro no se muestre el terror y la curiosidad al estar ahí. Las puertas se abren con un ruido-que-pone-piel-de-gallina, y entran silenciosamente, las paredes mostraban las pinturas de personas irreconocibles, pero se notaba que todos poseían una belleza y carisma extraordinaria. Harry nunca había visto a personas así.

Si la mansión fuera un poco más alegre e iluminada, sería un buen lugar para quedarse.

"Es extraño no encontrarse con ningun elfo, a pesar de ya ser bastante tarde" Hagrid detiene el paso, observando su alrededor, "los Malfoy te esperan en eda habitación, tienes que entrar solo, Harry"

"¿Por qué?"

"No creo que sea buena idea que entre, no tengo una buena amistad con ellos"

¿Eso significaba que no volvería a verlo?

"P-pero, Hagrid, no los conozco, ¿y si son malas personas?"

Hagrid bufa, y se pone de cuclillas para darle unas palmaditas al niño. "Harry, no son malas personas, tan solo son _muy_ estrictos en cuanto a algunas cosas, su hijo, Draco, no es tan fuerte como su padre, no te preocupes—"

Y la puerta estaba abierta, mostrando el gran comedor con cuatro personas en ella.

El hombre de cabellos rubios largos fue el primero en hablar, "Rubeus Hagrid, trae contigo a Harry Potter"

La unica mujer en la habitación dio un asentimiento débil, con una sonrisita dirigida a Harry. Eso fue como una señal de hacerle caso y entrar a la habitación.

Sus pasos fueron tímidos, las miradas gélidas clavándose hasta lo más profundo de su alma. Solo existían tres rubios, mientras que un hombre de negro (en toda la palabra), lo observana con seriedad, pero se sentía como si le lanzara maldades tan solo con la mirada.

"¿Se puede saber porqué traes contigo a Potter envés de Dumbledore? ¿Qué clase de estupidez es esta?" El rubio mayor pregunta con veneno, Harry ya presentía que lo odiaría en un futuro cercano, o quizá ya lo hacia desde que abrió la boca.

"Lo siento mucho, Malfoy" responde Hagrid con sarcasmo, "pero todos los _aptos_ para usted estan sumamente ocupados, yo era el único que estaba disponible para la misión"

La mujer se acerca al hombre, colocándole una mano en su hombro, tranquilizandolo.

"Me parece una maravilla que haya traído al niño sano y salvo, *se* lo agradecemos mucho, pero ahora solo queremos hablar con Harry, puede retirarse" habla esta vez la mujer, su voz es mucho mejor que la del hombre. Sonaba como una mujer y madre preocupada por la sanidad mental de su familia.

"Gracias, señora Malfoy." Hagrid abraza a Harry antes de marcharse, incluso siendo observado por los nuevos personajes en la vida de Harry. "Cuidate, Harry, nos veremos en Hogwarts en unos días"

Y se fue, con sus pisadas escuchándose a la lejanía. Entonces, las puertas se cerraron con fuerza.

Solo por ese entonces, Harry nunca tuvo ese tipo de impulso por correr a su libertad. Esas personas y esa mansión no era lo que esperaba en realidad.

Pero quizás ahí seria tratado mejor que con sus tíos.

"¿De verdad es _ese_ Harry Potter?" una voz le sobresalta, el chico un poquito mayor que él había hablado, "bueno, creo que es mejor que la loca de Astoria"

"¡Draco!" le riñe su madre, enfadada por el vocabulario de su hijo.

El hombre de negro mueve los dedos en el aire, clara señal de que estaba aburrido por la actitud de Draco.

"Bienvenido a tu nueva vida, Harry Potter" comenta tranquilamente, "espero que los siguientes ocho años sean una buena forma de poder recrear tu nueva vida a tu manera, con algunas restricciones, claro está"

Harry estaba confundido, aquella familia era muy extraña, a su parecer. Los únicos agradables eran la madre de Draco y el mismo Draco, aunque este último parecía siempre tener una cara de disgustado o molesto por todo.

"Te llevare a tu habitación, mañana seguiremos hablando sobre este tema" la mujer camina, abriendo las puertas con sigilo, Harry estaba asombrado.

Draco también les siguió, dejando a los hombres en el gran comedor.

"Dormidas aquí a partir de ahora, espero y no te desagrade tanto este nuevo entorno. Queremos hacer todo lo posible para que te sientas cómodo."

"M-muchas gracias, señora Malfoy" cabizbajo, entra a la habitación, perfectamente pulcra y muy triste.

"Llamame Narcissa, querido, nada de formalidades entre los dos" su voz es tan cariñosa que hace a Harry querer llorar.

Nadie durante sus once años le había hablado con ese cariño. Su mente aun no procesa el trato. Narcissa parece ser la madre que nunca tuvo.

"Buenas noches, Harry" Narcissa cierra la puerta, con la mirada de Draco encima de él.

 _Ojos grises. Cautivadores. Peligrosos. Los ojos de la serpiente perfecta._

"Bienvenido a tu nueva vida, Harry Potter" escucha murmurar a Draco Malfoy antes de que la puerta se cerrase completamente.

*

 **Pregunta!: ¿Harry Gryffindor o Slytherin?** **¡Hasta la próxima! (Y disculpen cualquier error, a veces es difícil acordarse de las personalidades y otras cosas cuando pasa mucho tiempo desde que has visto algo de Harry Potter/)**


	3. Capítulo dos

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, se lleva todos los créditos la maravillosa J.K Rowling, ay, si supiera las cosas oscuras y pervertidas que el fandom se toma tanto esmero escribir XD.**

 *****

 _Capítulo dos_

La estancia de Harry en Malfoy Manor no se acomodó mucho a su estilo de vida pasada, tenía buena alimentación y no lo trataban como un trapo sucio dispuesto a castigarse a si mismo, los Malfoy parecían ser personas más tranquilas y amables.

Pronto empezaría la escuela, o eso había dicho Narcissa una tarde de jueves mientras bebía su té con leche. Harry leía uno de esos libros que Draco le había prestado para adaptarse a su nueva vida, que, sin lugar a dudas, Harry aún no entendía porque vivía con ellos. Si bien eran una familia 'perfecta', era extraño haberle cambiado de hogar después de largos años de tortura y humillación de parte de los Dursley.

Si, tenia que ver algún truco bajo la manga, pero mientras tanto, se tomaría el tiempo para seguir disfrurando de los Malfoy antes de entrar su nueva escuela, la cual se llamaba Hogwarts, o eso había escuchado de Hagrid hace ya un tiempo.

Según habia leído, los estudiantes se dividían en cuatro casas, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw. Harry pensaba que tenía las mismas actitudes que un Gryffindor, pero compartía la misma personalidad que un Slytherin. Draco era de Slytherin, pero eso ya se notaba desde lejos.

De todas formas, Harry quería desde lo más profundo de su alma, ser parte de Slytherin.

Los trenes estaban llenos en esa época, lo cual sorprendió un poco a Harry. El lugar olía a carbón y uno que otro perfume caro de personas importantes muggles, a su lado estaba Draco, quien llevaba una mirada fría, sus ojos grises brillaban de, ¿molestia? ¿incertidumbre?. Narcissa se había encargado de llevarles, ya que Lucius tenía algo importante que atender con un tal Severus Snape, el mismo hombre de negro que había encontrado esa noche en el comedor de la mansión.

"¿Nervioso, Harry?" preguntó Narcissa, señalando lo obvio.

El niño tan solo asintió, tímido, toda pizca de confianza se había esfumado esa misma mañana cuando recogía su cosas. Se le había regalado también en la mañana una hermosa lechuza color blanco como regalo de cumpleaños, y la llamó Hedwig, la cual descansaba en su jaula, o eso suponía Harry, ya que Narcissa le había dicho que la ave se encontraba ya en Hogwarts, junto con algunas de sus maletas.

Pasar por la pared sin miedo también fue una prueba para Harry, quien, asustado por pensar que era una broma, salió disparado, casi cayendo al suelo al llegar a su destino. Draco tan solo rodó los ojos y Narcissa dio un pequeño suspiro.

"Bien, bien, el tren ya va a moverse, nos vemos en diciembre, oh, y Harry, quiero que me escribas en una o dos semanas como te esta yendo en la escuela" la mujer se despide de su hijo con un abrazo y a Harry le da palmaditas en el hombro, con una sonrisa alentadora, Harry también le sonríe, pero es casi arrastrado por Draco al tren.

"Solo quedate a mi lado, ¿sí?" comentó, buscando algo con la mirada.

Y sin lugar a dudas esa cosa que buscaba también le estaba encontrando, un grupo de chicos llegó a su lado, y Harry tuvo miedo, todos parecían _fríos_ o algo así.

"¿Es ese Harry Potter?" preguntó una voz femenina, la chica tenía los ojos muy abiertos.

Harry se removio incómodo al lado de Draco, pero asintio tímidamente. La chica aun seguía desconcertada, pero ladeo la cabeza, antes de largarse de ahí.

"Bueno, no le caes bien a Pansy" murmuró un chico de piel morena, pero este sonrió tranquilizadoramente, "soy Blaise Zabini. Mucho gusto, Potter"

El niño no le dio mucho caso, seguía desconcertado por lo que acababa de ocurrir con la tal Pansy, en sus ojos reflejaba la envidia y tristeza, ¿acaso ocurría algo que él aún no entendía realmente?.

"El tren ya esta marchando, vamos a buscar asiento" Draco le jalo del brazo, obligándolo a caminar.

Por el pasillo se encontraron a una niña de la edad de Harry, y según habia escuchado, buscaba una rana y se llamaba Hermione Granger. Y dentro del lugar donde había preguntado Hermione sobre la rana, había un niño pelirrojo con dulces a la vista.

Draco había murmurado algo como "Sangre sucia" cuando pasaron por ahí, y Harry tan solo rodó los ojos, el rubio se comportaba muy irritante, más de lo que había sido en la mansión. El resto del viaje lo pasaron en silencio, y mágicamente, Pansy estaba ahí con ellos, tocándose el pelo en claro ejemplo de que estaba incómoda y nerviosa.

La escuela parecía un verdadero castillo, maravillosamente alzado y brillante desde cualquier lugar que lo vieras. Hagrid estaba ahí cuando llegaron al destino, y había saludado a Harry a pesar de tener a un Malfoy a su lado.

La profesora McGonagall les había recibido en la entrada, con una sonrisa encantadora, y les había indicado a donde tenían que ir. Llegaron hasta un gran comedor, el cual ya estaba lleno de alumnos, entonces se encontraba con los de primer año, esperando ser llamado para que el Sombrero Seleccionador eligiera a que casa pertenecería.

"¡Potter, Harry!" y había llegado el momento.

Cuando le pusieron el Sombrero, hubo un momento de vacilación, este decía que era bueno para Gryffindor, pero a la vez tenia todo para ser Slytherin, y entonces...

"¡SLYTHERIN!" y los aplausos en la mesa Slytherin no se hicieron esperar, algunos exclamaban de la emoción diciendo que tenían a Harry Potter en su casa, otros tan solo le sonreían. Y al llegar a sentarse al lado de Draco, éste le dio palmaditas en el hombro.

"Eres perfecto, Harry Potter" susurró, sus ojos grises brillaban.

Harry aún no entendería lo que significaban esas palabras. Tan solo dio una pequeña sonrisa, antes de que todos en Slytherin se le colocaran encima, literalmente. Y al otro lado, estaban los chicos de Gryffindor, observándole con recelo.

Especialmente aquellos que próximamente reconocería como los Weasley.

*

 **N/A: ¡Slytherin! Amo esa casa, sin importar cuanto hablen mal de ellos. La verdad pensaba mucho sobre en que casa pondría a Harry, y quede entre Gryffindor, Slytherin y Ravenclaw, pero Harry no es lo suficientemente inteligente para quedar en Ravenclaw XD y quería ponerle en Slytherin porque siento que si en el libro original lo hubieran puesto allí, encajaría mejor (y tendría una mejor relación con Draco, ejem). Tengo sueño, así que mejor me despido antes de seguir escribiendo cosas sin sentido.** **¡Hasta la próxima!.**


End file.
